


Retail Hell

by PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based off of my own experiences, How Do I Tag, It will all make sense then, M/M, YOI Career Week, Yuri Plisetsky Is So Done, Yuri Plisetsky-centric, Yuri has a job in retail, just read it, rated for Yurio's language, yurio is salty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife/pseuds/PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife
Summary: Sometimes Yuri really hated his job.Or,A collection of various experiences that Yuri has had while working in retail.





	Retail Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys/Gals,
> 
> I wrote this fic for YOI career week where you were supposed to write or draw something based off of your own real-life job, but you had to of course integrate YOI in some way. So,long story short, this fic is a little collection of some of my experiences from working in retail but I use Yuri (a.k.a. my spirit animal) to represent myself, along with some other characters to represent other people. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! :D
> 
> P.s.: I know that this is late, but life has just been really busy lately. :/

Anyone who ever said that working in retail was easy could kindly go and fuck themselves, at least that’s what Yuri was thinking as he looked at the long line of customers that he still had to ring out.

“I need back-up to the front!” Yuri all but yelled into the intercom, trying to get his good for nothing store manager to actually come up to the front and get on her register to help him. You see his manager wasn’t the brightest of the bunch and one thing that could stand as an example of this, is that she was stupid enough to only schedule one cashier to work (and lucky Yuri, he was the lucky guy to be scheduled) on the Saturday before Thanksgiving when she knew they were going to be absolutely slammed with people all weekend. His only saving grace was that the customers weren't being complete assholes this morning.

Another five minutes went by and there was no sign of the old hag Yuri called for backup over the intercom again until she finally walked up to her register and flipped on her light. A small crowd of the people from his line then shuffled over from his line to hers and within five minutes there were no other customers in line, so the blonde took the opportunity to talk to his manager.

"Lisa, what took so long?"

She smiled at him and tilted her head as if she had no idea what was wrong. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I had to call for backup twice and by the time you got up here I had a line of about twenty-five people."

  
“Well I was helping another customer. I was trying to get up here as soon as I could but she kept asking me a lot of questions.” Now Yuri knew that she was full of shit since he heard her emerging from the office before she got on her register, however he had to remember that he couldn’t say that because she was still his boss (unfortunately).

  
Yuri sighed. “Ok… So, when is the next cashier coming in?”

  
“Hmm, I think around… three?”

  
“Three? What do you mean three; I’m supposed to leave at 1:30!”

  
“Really?”

  
… Yuri really hated his job sometimes.  
\----------------------------------------------

There weren’t many customers in the store so Yuri was stocking the aisle of the store where they had all the party supplies that they sold. The good thing about just stocking shelves is that; 1. He doesn’t have to be on register, 2. He can listen to his music and, 3. He doesn’t have to deal with many customers (unless they needed something).

So Yuri was basically in his own little world, filling the shelves with more merchandise and rocking out to his playlist when an older lady walked down the aisle that he was in. He saw her and plastered his “Retail smile” onto his face and she smiled back, after that she turned to look at the section of the aisle that held the greeting cards and Yuri returned to neatly stacking packages of cups with emoji’s printed on them (seriously, sometimes Yuri had no hope for humanity). About five minutes passed until the woman walked towards him after picking out a stack of greeting cards and placing them in her basket.

  
About five minutes passed until the woman walked towards him after picking out a stack of greeting cards and placing them in her basket. "Can I just say that your skin looks very soft and smooth?"

Yuri paused and blinked a couple times before looking over at the woman. "... Excuse me?"

"Your skin looks so soft and clear od blemishes, what do you use?"

"Ummm... I don't really do anything special, I just wash my face in the shower, but that's about it..."

The lady then went on telling him about different products he should use to keep his skin clear and to keep him looking young saying that he would "be grateful for taking care of his skin now", but he wasn't paying attention. What Yuri was thinking of was a particular horror movie and a quote about putting lotion in a basket, and to say the least; it creeped Yuri the fuck out. Sure, it was only an old lady trying to bestow some "wisdom" onto him and compliment him, but it didn't make it any less weird.

Now as creepy is this all is, it gets even worse. Why? Because this was only the first time someone complimented his skin, nope it has happened a total of nine separate times; with each time getting weirder than the last.

There was even a time when this one lady talked to him about how healthy his skin looked for a about fifteen minutes. The worse part was that he was on the register ringing out her big ass order so he had no way to escape.

Given all of that there was something even worse that came from all of this. Nope, his co-workers found out about these incidents and one of his annoying assistant managers, Victor, decided to give Yuri a nickname. Leading to everyone that he works with calling him 'Skin so soft'.

Sometimes Yuri hated the people he worked with, even if he actually found the whole thing kinda funny (but he would never tell anyone).  
\----------------------------------------------------  
About a year into working at the store, Yuri was placed on the stores stocking crew. The stocking crew mainly just came in while the store was closed and stocked the shelves full of merchandise. It was tough physical labor and they were scheduled to work over night or very early in the morning but Yuri loved it.

Working while the store was closed meant that he didn't have to wear his god awful uniform, he could listen to his music while he worked and he could also curse and swear all that he wanted without getting in trouble. Also, the other people who are on the crew were actually pretty cool and not totally annoying. Even Mila, the backroom manager, wasn't that bad; even though she teased him all the time.

However, like most aspects of his job sometimes he hated working on the stocking crew; mainly because usually they have to be at work at four or five in the morning. Now with Yuri in college, still, and with him liking to stay up late getting up that early was torture.

However, what sucked even more was when the schedule was changed.... And no one told him.

This lead to Yuri getting up at the ass crack of dawn (3:30 am) and driving all the way to work, just to find that no one is there and then to later find out that the schedule was changed and that no one thought to send him a god damn text message.

When this happened ( all eight times) it would be an understatement to say that Yuri was pissed off

\----------------------------  
There were some days that Yuri was scheduled to come into work when the store opened on the morning to stock the shelves some more. It wasn't that bad , besides the fact that Yuri had to deal with customer's during these days and most of them were really annoying.

Customers always seem to think that if they see an employee down an aisle that they should go and stand in that aisle. There were also the people that asked you just about a hundred questions. Now it's not a big deal if someone asks a question, Yuri knows that it's his job to help the customer, but there was always that one person that just gave him their list and accepted him to drop what he's doing and walk them around the whole store to get all thirty fucking things on said list.

However, there was one day where he would have gladly taken one of those braindead idiots instead of a creepy guy, who was old enough to be his grandfather, hitting on him...

It was a pretty slow morning and Yuri was minding his own business and stocking some shelves, as usual, when this older guy came up to him. Usually Yuri tried to be nice to the older customers because they usually don’t cause any trouble, so when the guy came up to him Yuri smiled and asked him if there was anything he needed help with.

  
“Oh, I don’t need anything.”

  
“Ok” With that Yuri got back to what he was working on but noticed that the guy didn’t move from his spot, which Yuri found weird but he just moved down the aisle to work on something else.

  
However, he didn’t get far before the guy started talking to him. “So, how long have you been working here; you look awfully young.”

  
Yuri looked over towards him and raised an eyebrow. “Well I’ve been working here for about two years…”

  
“Wow, how old are you?”

  
“Umm… I’m twenty.”

  
At that part of the conversation Yuri noticed Mila peaking around from the end of the aisle. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, sending her what he hoped to be a pleading look to get him the hell out of this situation but she just smirked and continued watching.

  
“Oh, you look younger than that… So, how much do they pay you for all of the work that you do here, I can already tell that it’s probably not enough.”

  
“Not really…” Yuri tried to back up a couple steps and think of a way to get out of this. Now, if Yuri wasn’t at work he would have already told this creep that he already had an amazing boyfriend and that he wasn’t taking any applications for an unattractive sugar daddy.

  
The guy took a step towards Yuri and kept leering at him like a tiger that was looking at a tasty T-bone steak. Yuri shivered in disgust.

  
“Do you live around here?”

  
Yuri just stared at the old geezer like he just grew three heads and clenched his fists to kept from knocking this sleaze-bag out, he didn’t care if the guy was old enough to be his grandfather, this was just getting to be too much.

  
Mila suddenly walked from around the corner and came to stand next to Yuri. “Yuri, it’s time for you to go on your break.”

  
Yuri had never been happier to see his manager in his life. She was lying to get him out of this but he happily went along with it, so he just nodded and walked to the backroom to take a breather.

  
Mila walked through the double doors of the backroom giggling, and when Yuri gave her a death glare she started out right cackling. “It looks like you managed to find yourself a real looker there Yuri.”

  
“Oh, fuck you!”

  
Mila then started laughing so hard to the point that there were tears in her eyes and she was bent over clutching her stomach.

  
The whole time Yuri was glaring at her. “Well I sure am glad that you found it so fucking funny! Like, why the fuck do all these creepy fuckers feel the need to talk to me?!”

  
Mila calmed down to where she could actually talk. “I don’t know why but, all I can say is that your face was priceless!” She then started laughing again.

"Yeah, Yeah, laugh it up, hag." Yuri muttered while crossing his arms.

A few seconds later Georgi, one of the other people on the stock crew, walked into the backroom and raised a questioning eyebrow at Yuri and Mila.

"Long story short, some guy old enough to be my grandfather was hitting on me and she," Yuri pointed at Mila. "Thinks that it is just so damn hilarious."

Georgi just looked between his two coworkers and shook his head, his face morphing into a look of disgust. "I'm going on my break, I'm creeped out."

"You're creeped out?! How the fuck do you think I feel?!" Yuri yelled as Georgi walked out of the backroom, and that just made Mila laugh even harder. Yuri just glared at his manager again and stomped out of the backroom, leaving the red haired women to laugh until she dropped dead, for all Yuri cared.

Sometimes Yuri really, really, _really_ , hated his job.

\--------------------------------------------------

*Bonus*:

Yuri was currently talking to his boyfriend, Otabek, over a Skype call after what had been a very long day for the both of them. Otabek had just got done telling Yuri about the different jobs that he had to do at the car shop where he worked at and then , being the thoughtful boyfriend that he was, proceeded to ask Yuri how his day was.

Yuri told Otabek about the creepy old guy hitting on him at work until he saw his boyfriend visibly shaking and covering his mouth with his hand.

Yuri narrowed his eyes and glared at his boyfriend. “What’s wrong with you?”

Otabek started laughing loudly and Yuri fixed him with a death glare. “I’m sorry Yura but, my god that is too funny!” Otabek said between giggles.

Yuri, however, was not amused. “Fuck you!”

“I’m sorry Yura…"

“Yeah, whatever.”

“But maybe you shouldn’t have judged him so quickly… he seemed like a good catch.” Otabek then erupted with laughter again.

Yuri just hit the red button to end the call and closed his laptop.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> There was absolutely no exaggeration of these stories, all of these things have actually happened to me at work...
> 
> Anyways, as always constructive criticism/comments and Kudos are welcome and greatly appreciated!
> 
> Come on over to Tumblr to check out/follow my blog, @Yaoi-Trash-Hubbo, where I blog about my many fandoms (mainly YOI tbh) and OTP's. Come and say hi if you want! :D <3


End file.
